


What a Lovely Night

by PrincessofDreams123



Series: Hetalia One-Shots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: A fluffy Hetalia one-shot. Antonio has been friends with Alex for awhile now, but wants to take things further and asks her out on a date. Let's just say that the date goes better than planned, especially when a certain realization occurs.





	What a Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya ©.
> 
> I only own my OCs.
> 
> This is an expansion of my drabble for my prompt, "The Moment I Knew." Here are the prompts if you want to use them. Just please link back to the list if you do, please. fav.me/d91unev

“Okay, just some blush and I’ll be done,” Alex said to herself as she got ready in her room.  “Alexandra, you need to relax.  It’s just Antonio.  You’re normally not this nervous about a date with a guy.”  To make a long story short, Alex’s guyfriend Antonio wanted to take their relationship further than friendship and had asked her on a date.  The redhead was a bit worried about what might happen if she started dating a guyfriend, but there couldn’t be too much harm in one little, innocent date, right?

 

“It’s almost six, Alex!” Clara called from the kitchen.  “Antonio will be here any minute!”  

 

“He’s usually late, and you know that!” Alex called back while applying her blush.

 

“Yeah, but it’s a date, so he might try to be on time for once!” Clara replied with a giggle.  Alex blushed at this statement.

 

“Stop teasing me, Clara!”

 

“You tease me about Mattie, so I’m going to tease you about Antonio!”  

 

“Ugh, she’s got me there…” the younger sister muttered.  “Next time she goes out with Matthew I won’t tease her… as much.”  

 

Sure enough, about five minutes after Alex was ready, there was a knock on the door to their apartment.  Clara opened the door since she was closer and sure enough, there was the Spaniard.  

 

“Hola Clara!” Antonio said cheerfully.

“Hi Antonio,” Clara replied.  “How are you?”

 

“Muy bien.  Um, where is Alex?”

 

“Coming!  I’m just getting my purse!” Alex called from her room.  “Okay, he’s on time.  That’s a first.  But I guess it’s a good sign…”  She took a deep breath before walking out into the main room.  

 

“Here she is now,” Clara said smiling.  Antonio’s jaw dropped.  He thought Alex looked gorgeous.  She had on a lavender sundress, some silver sandals, and a silver bracelet.  She also wore a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant that matched her eyes.  Her broad smile lit up her face.   _ “She is muy hermosa…” _ he thought.  

 

“Hi Toni,” said Alex.  “It's good to see you again!”

 

“Hola Alex!  I’m happy to see you too!”

 

Clara smiled at the two of them.  “Have fun you two, and don’t stay out too late.”

 

“We know Clara, we know,” said Alex, rolling her eyes.

 

“Adíos!” said Antonio as they left the apartment.

 

~<3~

 

Alex was excited about have a date with Toni, but she expected it to be all too similar to dates she had had with guys in the past, dinner and sometimes a movie.  Not that she didn’t enjoy those things, but it got predictable after awhile.  She would love change.  Then again, Antonio had a tendency to surprise her.  Perhaps he would surprise her again.

 

“Ah, here we are!” said Toni happily as he parked the car.  He got out first then walked over to open Alex’s door for her.  

 

“Gracias Toni,” said Alex as she got out of the car.  

 

“I love it when you speak Spanish, chica,” Antonio replied with a grin.

 

Alex blushed and lightly pushed him away.  “Goof.”  The Spaniard just laughed and took her hand in his.  “Where are we going, Toni?”

 

“You’ll see.”  Antonio led her along a small path that led away from the parking lot.  “It’s just up ahead, chica.”  Pretty soon, they came upon the town green.  It was light up by small lights hanging in the trees, and the sound of happy laughter filled the air.  It was the Summer Festival.  Alex had been so busy with work she had completely forgotten about it.

 

“Oh my!  Toni,” Alex murmured as she took in the scene before them.  “You remembered the Summer Festival?  I’d completely forgotten!”

 

“Well, I know you love it, and I knew you’d forget,” said Antonio with a grin.  

 

“You know me so well.”  With that, they headed into the festival.  The townspeople had set up tables and a buffet with delicious food.  Nearby a band was playing music while people danced on the dancefloor that had been created.  The night was still warm, so outdoor heating was not needed at this point.  

 

“Are you hungry, Alex?” Antonio asked the redhead.  Alex nodded, and he smiled.  “Let’s go get some food!”

 

They walked over to the buffet and grabbed some plates.  There were some warm dishes and some seasonal vegetables and fruits.  Once they got their food, they sat down at a table near the music.  “Smells good!” said Alex excitedly.

 

“Sí!  But I’m sure it’s not as good as your food,” replied Antonio with a wink.

 

Alex smiled but rolled her eyes.  “You’re a shameless flatterer, Antonio.”

 

The Spaniard pouted.  “I mean it, though.”

 

“Thanks, but let’s eat before it gets cold.”  Alex had been friends with not just Antonio, but also Francis and Gilbert for a long time now.  She was pretty much immune to their charms at this point.  Well, that was the case with Francis and Gilbert.  With Antonio, it was a different story.  Alex sometimes blushed at his comments or felt her heart flutter.  However, if he wanted to win her over, he would have to do more than just be charming.

 

As they ate the food, they began to reminisce about some of their past adventures and misadventures they had had together and with their friends.  “Remember that time we were boating on the lake, and we fell in?” Antonio said with a laugh.

 

“That was because you got so excited talking about your turtles that you rocked the boat too much!” Alex replied, giggling at the memory.

 

“Hey!  At least we had some fun swimming!”

 

“True.  Hey, remember the time that we went hiking to see the sunrise in the hills?  That was so amazing!”

 

“Sí, it was magnífica!  I don’t understand why the others wouldn’t come with us.”

 

Alex giggled.  “Well, we both know Lovino is not a morning person, and Feliciano likes to sleep in too much.  Gilbert had a hangover because he got himself drunk again and Francis didn’t want to dirty his clothes.”  She knew the boys too well.

 

“Ah,” replied Antonio.  “We should convince them to come next time!  I’m sure they wouldn’t be grumpy for long!”

 

_ “That’s Toni, thinking the best about people,” _ Alex thought.  That was one thing she had noticed about him from the beginning.  He almost always seemed cheerful, and he preferred to think the best about people, at least in most cases(I’m not going into the exceptions).   _ “He is so sweet, even if he is a bit clueless.” _

 

“Remember when I showed you how to make churros for the first time and you started that flour fight, chica?” Antonio said while laughing.  

 

“I remember!  You looked so funny covered in flour!”

 

“So did you!” The brunette blushed.  Alex was the only one who could do that to him.

 

“That was so fun!  And the churros turned out yummy!”

 

“You love food don’t you, chica?” Toni said with a gentle smile.

 

“Yep.  Maybe that’s why we got to be such good friends.  Food does bring people together,” replied Alex.

 

“I entirely agree, amiga.”

 

~<3~

 

After they had finished the meal, a new song began to play.  Antonio stood up and held out his hand.  “Want to dance, preciosa?”

 

Alex blushed.  “Sure.”  She loved to dance so she couldn’t turn him down, although this would be different.  Toni took her hand and led her to the dancefloor and set his hands on her waist.  Alex placed her hands on his shoulders, and they began to dance with the other couples.  

 

“Antonio, how did you know?” the redhead asked.  

 

“Well chica, I know you said you love to dance, so I thought this would be perfect,” Antonio replied.  

 

“Thank you.”  The two of them enjoyed the dance immensely.  One dance turned to two, then two to three, and so on.  Some dances were fast; some were slow.  As they danced, they remembered more memories of their times together.  A couple of children danced near them, and they commented on how cute it was.  

 

During one of the slower dances, the two of them got lost in each other’s eyes, amethysts looking into peridots.  They went silent and slowly stopped dancing.  The two of them just stared deep into their eyes as a new feeling welled up inside them.  Their hearts started to beat much faster.  Even though their bodies stilled, the wheels in their heads kept on turning.

 

_ “He’s one of my best friends,” _ Alex thought.   _ “He’s sweet, cares about his family, and loves adventure.  He’s a little goofy, but it’s cute.  I hate to admit it, but he can be charming and romantic too.  I guess I’m not as immune to him as I thought I was.” _

 

_ “She’s so different from other chicas,” _ Antonio realized.   _ “She’s daring and bold, but also kind.  She loves children and cares so deeply for her padres y hermana.  Alex is one of the most loyal people I have ever met.  She has such a beautiful heart.” _

 

It is said that the eyes are windows to the soul.  That must be true because, at that moment, Alex knew Antonio was her soul mate.  Antonio realized the same thing about Alex.  He tenderly sat his hand on her cheek and smiled.  Alex blushed but smiled in return.  The Spaniard started to lean in slowly, his eyes fluttering shut, his lips meeting with… a hand?!

 

He opened his eyes to see that Alex had stopped him with her palm, her face as red as her hair.  “Why chica?” he asked as he straightened up.

 

“Sorry, Toni.  But you’re going to have to earn that right,” Alex said, in a slightly scolding manner.  She was smiling, though, so she was not angry.  Toni pouted, having wanted to kiss her, but he would respect her wishes.  Besides, it would make her kisses all the more special once he earned the right to them.  He would do everything he had to do to reach that goal.

 

“Alright, hermosa,” he replied.  “I’ll wait.  But I don’t think it’ll be long before I earn those kisses.”

 

“We’ll see!” said Alex with a grin.

 

__ _ It turns out Toni was right.  Within the year, he did earn a kiss. _

 

_ The End. <3 _


End file.
